


The Twitter War

by Bearhead1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearhead1/pseuds/Bearhead1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of The Wanted and Louis twitter war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twitter War

Since Nick had been doing the Radio 1 breakfast show he had to get up ridiculously early but was completely useless at going to bed at any reasonable hour so often found himself hosting the show on a couple of hours sleep and was pretty sure his success so far was due to a sleep deprived hysteria that overtook him and the public had warmed to. However this took a toll on his body and occasionally he liked nothing more than to get an early night and try and get his full 8 hours. Since his boyfriend and best friend were on tour together he was making the most of the time to himself and catching up on some much needed sleep. Which was why he was especially pissed off to receive a phone call from Harry in the middle of the night. He picked up his phone and tried to remember how to answer the damn thing while he was half asleep.

'Harold, you better be dying or calling me to tell me you've shagged a member of royalty or some equally good gossip to justify calling me at this hour' 

'Hi Grimmy, sorry to bother you but I think you better check Louis twitter' 

'What? You're calling me about twitter?' Nick queried, he was confused and very grumpy as so far nothing he had heard justified the late night call.

'Just check it Grimmy and then call me or Louis back ok?'

'Fine' Nick huffed, 'but this better be good'

He hung up and opened the twitter app on his phone. He then searched for Louis Tomlinson as he had stopped following his boyfriend at the end of last year after a particularly spectacular row and had never bothered to re-follow him mainly to piss Louis off, as even though he adored him, he still got off out of winding him up as much as possible. They rowed on an almost daily basis, usually about ridiculous things like not replacing the lid for the toothpaste so it spilled out all over the sink or not putting the milk back in the fridge after it had been used. Both of these things drove Nick crazy, Louis was incredibly untidy and thought nothing of stepping out of his shoes as he walked in the door only for nick to fall over the bloody things later when he came in from work. This usually resulted in Nick flinging them across the room in a temper and then getting into a heated argument with Louis which inevitably led to one of them being thrown against a wall and snogged furiously before a round of incredibly passionate make up sex. So when Nick realised how much it drove Louis crazy that he didn't follow him anymore he found it hilarious to play dumb and not readd him. Also to be fair it helped to cover up their relationship due to the fact that most of the general public thought they hated each other so they had managed to date for just over 6 months without anyone so much as hinting that they might be together. This was important as Louis was well and truly in the closet forced there by his management team who were desperate to maintain One Directions appeal to the mass market by playing up to the idea that the millions of adoring teenage girls stood a chance with the band despite 2/5 of the bad being gay.

Nick opened up Louis twitter page and tried to work out why Harry and felt it so important to spoil his beauty sleep for. Louis seemed to be having some kind of banter with one of The Wanted, Tom something or other. He opened up the tweets and went back to the start of the conversation. It started off quite tame, mainly The Wanted were pissed because Louis had apparently been slagging them during one of their gigs but the back and forth banter started to heat up half way through until Nick read the one that had obviously got Harry worked up. 

@TomTheWanted: @Louis_Tomlinson looking forward to the press when you come clean #narnia #itgetsbetter

Well shit! Nick noticed that Louis had replied

@Louis_Tomlinson: @TomTheWanted you clearly spend too much of your time on twitter. Funny that face to face you act like a little girl. Goodnight old friend

Louis had answered the tweet as well as he could have considering the circumstances but Nick knew that Louis would be freaking out now. He could punch that twat from The Wanted in the face. What a fucking low blow to try and out someone on bloody twitter. 

He sighed, it was going to be a long night. He dialled Louis number and waited for him to answer.

'Hi Nick' Louis said, he sounded quiet and his voice was croaky which Nick didn't know was from the show that night or if he'd been crying. He felt out of his depth, he knew how to handle Louis when he was going off on one, either making him laugh or shagging it out of him but when Louis got sad he never knew what to say or do. 

'Lou, He's a fucking prick plus I mean who follows The Wanted anyway, I doubt anyone will have even seen'

'He outed me Nick, he made a fucking closet joke! Like I don't need reminding about how much the press is going to love it when it all comes out that I'm actually gay, oh yeah and my fucking girlfriend is actually paid to go out with me and my whole fucking life is a lie......' Louis drifted of, his voice breaking at the end as if he was trying not to cry. Nick could hear Harry and Liam in the background trying to comfort him. His heart was breaking for him. Louis loved to come across like he didn't give a shit about anything but he was quite insecure underneath and worried about people judging him. 

'I know Lou, I know it's shit but you handled it well and it will blow over plus its the middle of the night, fingers crossed it won't even get picked up by anyone' Nick said but they both knew he was lying, the potential outing of a popstar, particularly a member of the worlds current biggest boyband would definitely be big news. Shit he'd probably even have to talk about it on the breakfast show in the morning! He could wring that Toms bloody neck. He wouldn't mind but he was pretty sure that one of The Wanted was in the same bloody situation so he should have known better. 

'Lou, whatever happens I will be here for you but you know your management will already be on the case, fuck me remember when you and Harry were seeing each other and got pissed in New Zealand and kissed on camera and everyone still thinks Harry is the biggest womaniser since Don Juan. We could shag in the middle of one of your shows and your management team would somehow sell it to people that we were just having a laugh'

Louis chuckled softly but Nick knew his heart wasn't in it. 'Thanks for calling Nick but I'm really exhausted I think I'm just going to try and get some sleep plus you know Modest! are going to be arranging bloody emergency meetings tomorrow' 

'OK darling. I love you, can you do me a favour and put Harold on for a minute?'

'Yeah sure love you too'

Nick could hear some muffled noises as the phone was passed over then he heard Harry's deep voice

'Hey Grimmy' 

'Hey Harold, can you stay with him tonight and keep an eye on him for me? I don't want him alone with his thoughts tonight' 

'Yeah of course, I feel awful Nick, I knew when the lads were joking on stage that this might blow up in our face but I never knew Tom would do this.'

'I know Harry it's not your fault, it is what it is now isn't it we just have to deal with the consequences plus we know more than anyone that Louis can wind people up to the point that they snap, not that I'm condoning what that twat has done but its one of Louis special gifts to drive people to the limit. It's actually one of the things I love the most about him'

'Yeah me too' Harry laughed 'speak to you soon Nick'

'Night Harold'

Nick disconnected the line and tried to get back to sleep. 

********

The next morning he was in the studio and was in a right bad mood. Finchy had gave him a heads up that the twitter row was going to be on Showbot. He was in a pisser of a mood. He loved his job and knew he had to talk about it as it was all over twitter and the media but he really really didn't want to make a joke about something that had made his boyfriend cry for fucks sake. He had started following Louis again this morning as a show of solidarity towards him and he had seen the Tomlinshaw tags on tumblr go wild which made him smile.

When the section of the show came round for Showbot he took a deep breath, better get this over with. He knew he'd been warned but it still pissed him off at the options that were given particularly the dig at Louis voice. He scowled at Fincham and Ian. For fucks sake he knew the lads liked to wind him up about Louis by slagging him off to try and get Nick to defend him publicly as they still found the idea of Louis and Nick together hilarious but couldn't they have gone easy on him for one day. 

He refused to give that prick any publicity so didn't personally name Tom just called him what's his face and felt a bit smug at his childishness. He hated having to choose the cry baby option as his answer and tried to justify it without making it too obvious how pissed off he was about saying how he loved a good twitter row. What he wanted to say was 'that little shit from The Wanted had better never come on this show because I might wring his ugly little neck for upsetting the love of my life' but he didn't think that would go down well with either the BBC or Louis management so kept quite instead. 

As he played the next record he sent a quick message to Louis apologising for allowing the segment to make the show and felt relief when he got back a quick reply saying not to worry and he loved him.

He finished the rest of the show and tried to hide his horrific mood and then rushed out straight after the show having made the decision to go and see Louis. The boys had come back to London for the O2 shows so he went straight round to Louis house and knocked. The sight that greeted him blew him away. Louis was always gorgeous but Nick loved him best when he was dressed casually and had a bit of scruff on his chin. His hair was all fluffy and he looked so soft and so fucking gorgeous Nick couldn't believe for a moment he was his. Louis jumped into his arms and wrapped them around Nicks neck, his firm body pressed up against his. Nick walked them back into Louis hallway and shut the door behind them before leaning down and kissing Louis gently on the lips, the kiss deepening within moments getting heated until Nick had to pull back to catch his breath. They looked into each others eyes and Nick felt so in love with the other boy so much in that moment.

'Hey love this is a nice surprise' Louis said 'had management on my case the whole journey home today so it's nice to see a friendly face'

'Even one that brought up brought up your twitter war on the radio?' Nick asked nervously

'Well i know you can't go through a day without trying to slip my name into your show somewhere which i obviously can't blame you for, i just made it easier for you then usual!' Louis replied sassily. 'Plus you better be careful Nicholas you almost sounded quite fond when you were telling all your listeners you followed me now, people will think you're going soft'

'Oh I'm anything but soft around you darling' nick said darkly pushing his hips into Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes but his body betrayed his indifference by jerking towards Nick.

Nick raised an eyebrow and gave Louis a questioning look.

'Oh shut up you' Louis said 'and don't just stand there take me to the bedroom and remind me how fun it can be in Narnia' Louis smirked

Nick started laughing, pleased that Louis seemed to be handling his potential outing so well but didn't need to be asked twice. He dragged Louis to his bedroom and didn't plan on letting him leave again until Louis couldn't even remember his own name let alone any silly twitter war.

Fin


End file.
